


First kiss

by BobbyBubbles



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbyBubbles/pseuds/BobbyBubbles
Summary: Andy was 10 when he experienced his first kiss.





	First kiss

It was a Saturday which meant movie night at the Davis house hold. Molly was asleep in her room next to her baby moniter . While Andy sat with his mom at the couch as the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet played on the screen. Andy, being ten at the time, understerstood nothing they were saying, but liked the story anyway. Besides it was his mom's turn to pick a movie and Andy would watch anything just to spend some quality time with her.

After the fifth kiss was shared on the tv Andy silently thought  _is all this kissing really necessary?_ He turned to ask his mom what she thought,but stopped at her expression. Mrs. Davis's eyes were enraptured as she watched attentively to Romeo's final farewell kiss before finally starting his descent from the balcony. A small sad smile formed on her face as she observed  juliet gazing wistfully after him.  When the movie switched to the next moring with the Friar,Mom blinked and glanced at Andy suprised to see him looking at her. 

"Mom why is kissing important." Mrs. Davis blinked, suprised by the abrupt question. 

"Well... she stammered,trying to find a easy way to explain kissing to a ten year old, "kissing is important because it's a way to show someone you love them". Andy's eyebrows furrowed confused.  


"But arn't their other ways to show love like hugs and stuff".  


Mrs. Davis sighed. "Yes but kissing is a stronger way to show love".  

"Stronger"? 

"Yes... well a more meaningful way." 

" When you find that special someone you kiss them and that shows that their the most important to you. " 

"But why do it more than once" Andy questioned while pointing at  the screen where once agian Romeo and Juliet were locked in a passionate embrace.  

Mrs. Davis blushed, "because kissing feels...  er..good.. and you do it often to let the other know you still care". 

"Understand?"

Andy didn't but he nodded anyway. Uncomfortable from all the questions Mrs. Davis tried to think of a way to change the subject when she glanced at the clock. It was already nine. With a sigh of relief Mrs. Davis grabbed the remote and cut off the tv. 

"Okay sweetie time for bed". 

Andy sighed but nodded and without a word followed his mom upstairs to his room. With his star nightlight glowing in the corner Andy got ready for bed. After getting dressed in his pjs and being tucked in with Woody in his arms Mrs.Davis  kissed his head and left with a soft "I love you" and "good night".

Andy tried to sleep but ended up just lying there for hours in silence. The thought of kissing a whirlwind in his troubled mind.  _'Why was kissing so important?'  Sure Andy kissed his mom's cheek when he saw her every morning and he kissed Molly's head every time he picked her out of her crib. But he had never kissed anyone on the lips and certainly not like the couple on the tv had._

__

Why had Mom smiled but looked close to tears when she saw them kissing. Was she thinking of dad? They had kissed all the time too, hadn't they? Andy tried to remember but all his memories of his dad were blurry. At best all he saw clearly when thinking back was strong hands holding him, a warm smile, and a green uniform like his toy army soildiers wore. Shaking his head he closed his eyes. Your supposed to kiss the one most important to you, mom had said. 

__

Well that was easy the most important peroson to him was--- Andy's  eyes flew open as he bolted up in bed. Woody! Woody was his most important person. As he sat up in bed he cradled his beloved doll in both hands as he gazed at those beautiful warm brown eyes. Andy couldn't believe he hadn't realized this sooner. From the moment Andy had unwrapped him on his fourth birthday Woody had become his everything. They were  inseparable. They went everywhere together even school and cowboy camp. When Andy was scared at night Woody was the one who stayed up perched on his pillow ready to defend him from any midnight ghouls. 

__

Woody was the hero that rescued all his other toys when they needed help. Woody was the one he shared all his secrests to and the one who comforted him when he was lonely. Andy loved Woody with all his heart. Why shouldn't he also be Andy's first kiss. Closing his eyes Andy leaned foward and pressed his lips agianst Woody's cool plastic ones. 

__

Immediately  he felt a comforting warmth of affection unfurl within him. He waited a beat then leaned back and smiled. There! His first kiss was complete. Andy smiled agian as he touched his hand to his lips where he felt wonderful tingles all over. Wanting to experience it all over agian he quickly leaned in agian. The second time being feeling even better. 

__

_Andy moved his lips over Woody's as he saw the people in the movie do and for a second felt the other's press even more firmly agianst his. He stilled in shock but before he could move away he felt tiny hands curl on his face as if to hold him in place as that suddenly warm little mouth moved desperately across his causing a shiver to go down all his back.  With a gasp Andy pulled back. He scrutinised Woody as his heart pounded in his chest and felt flushed all over. Woody stared back at him with his usual frozen smile. Putting a shaking hand to his mouth Andy thought 'I must be even more tired than I thought'._ With a rueful shake of his head Andy got into bed with Woody hugged close to his chest.  With a yawn he whisped "love you Woody" as he closed his eyes. 

This time sleep came easily. And in the silent room a quiet voice whispered back "Love you too".

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always been both fascinated and charmed by Woody and Andy's relationship in the Toy Story universe. I mean they clearly have always shown favortism toward each other and have a special bond. Woody even tells Buzz "stay away from Andy he's mine and no one is taking him away from me" in the first movie. I shipped them so hard after that line. ♡


End file.
